1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun cleaning rod with a swivel handle which permits the rod member to rotate while cleaning a rifled gun barrel, thereby eliminating any damage to the barrel during the cleaning process. Further, the construction of the invention permits it to function like a ball bearing assembly without a ball bearing, provides complete resistance to solvents, and is rust free, and can withstand extreme pressure and usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of prior art devices having the construction or capability of use of applicant's invention.